Cell-free synthetic techniques and nucleotide sequence analysis will be used: 1) To demonstrate that RNA polymerase can reverse its direction on the DNA template and terminate while transcribing in the opposite directional sense relative to the direction of initiation. Those factors which influence this type of polymerase behavior will be analyzed. 2) To determine the mechanism whereby magic spot (ppGpp) modulates RNA synthesis. 3) To modify the crude S-30 system so that restriction fragments can be used more efficiently as templates. Attempts will be made to isolate strains that produce large quantities of the catabolite gene activator protein, CAP, so that this protein may be isolated in the amounts necessary for crystallization and X-ray diffraction studies.